


Call me maybe

by AnjaWritingsx



Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Hurt Victor, Hurt/Comfort, Love Simon universe, M/M, Post episode 10, Protective Benji, Supportive Felix, caring Benji, supportive Simon, supportive parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjaWritingsx/pseuds/AnjaWritingsx
Summary: Victor feels the ground crumbling underneath his feet.Luckily he has some amazing people in his life that are there for him when he needs them the most.(Post episode 10 of Love Victor)
Relationships: Victor Salazar/Benji Campbell
Comments: 8
Kudos: 217





	Call me maybe

Out.

He needs to get out. Victor’s feet are carrying him faster than he could process. His breath was fast and labored, the speed at which he was running and the fact that tears clouded his vision only made it more difficult for his lungs to fill with air.

But he doesn’t stop. Not when it starts to rain, and he remembers he forgot his blazer back at home, drenching his dress shirt. It wasn’t that he stopped running until he got sight of Brasstown in his view. Slowing his pace, he leans against the window of the coffee shop and takes large heaves of air to come back to himself and to calm his racing heart.

His knees buckle and gently sinks to the wet ground. Victor doesn’t care, he’s already soaked. What does it matter?

“Stupid,” He stutters out to himself. “You’re so stupid. What were you thinking.”

Tears of frustration stream down his face, hands tugging at his hair roughly. He keeps fucking things up instead of fixing them. First he hurts Mia by not telling her the truth, then he finally has the courage to come out to his parents and it all goes to shit.

His phone buzzes inside his pocket and absentmindedly takes it out. His thumb shakes as he swipes to unlock it. 4 new messages.

_Mami_

_Victor, please come home, sweetheart. We need to talk about this._

_Papi_

_Victor please call your mother and I. We’re worried about you._

_Pilar_

_Victor I am so sorry. Please let us know you’re okay. It’s going to be okay, big brother._

_I love you. No matter what, you’ll always have me._

The last text message of his sister melts and breaks his heart at the same time. She’s not one to really show a lot of affection, yet he still knows she loves him just as much as he loves her.

But he can’t come home, not yet. He can’t shake off the look his parents gave him when he told them he was gay. It was then that he had panicked and ran out, terrified of what was to come.

Victor sniffs, rubbing his cheeks dry and swiping through his contacts before lifting the phone to his ear. It doesn’t take long for the phone on the other end to be answered.

“ _Victor, hey. I thought you said you were going to call me tomorrow?”_

Fresh tears build in his brown eyes at hearing Benji’s soothing voice. “Benji…” He croaks out.

“ _Hey, what’s going on? Victor, are you okay?”_ Benji’s voice changed from warm and soothing to worried.

“I-I came out to my parents. It didn’t go well.”

“ _Oh, fuck. What happened?”_

Victor squeezed his eyes shut as more tears fell down his cheeks. “I ran away. I couldn’t be there anymore.”

He hears rustling at the other side of the phone. “ _Where are you right now? I’m coming to you.”_

“Brasstown.”

_“I’m on my way,”_ Benji says gently. “ _Do you want me to stay on the phone with you?”_

Victor shakes his head even though he knows that Benji can’t see him. “No, that’s okay.”

“ _Okay, I’ll be there as soon as I can. Hang on Vic.”_

“Thank you Benji. Bye.”

Victor stared at his phone for a second before hesitantly opening his Instagram and his dms with Simon. He has always been there for him, Simon told him he always would. He writes him a quick message and hits send, locking his phone after that and pocketing it again.

How did this become his life? He and his family were happy up to the point where they were going to move. And sure, if they hadn’t done that he would’ve never met Benji, but somehow he still can’t help but think them moving only made things worse. He leans his head against the wall and closes his eyes for god knows how long.

He doesn’t open them until he hears footsteps and a voice.

“Oh, Victor.”

Benji.

He immediately scrambles onto his feet and launches himself in his open arms. Benji holds him as tight as he can, not caring about the fact that he’s all wet, rubbing soothing circles in his back as Victor just clings to him.

“Come on,” Benji murmurs after a few seconds, placing his hand on his back and fishing a set of keys out of his pocket before opening the door to the coffee shop. “I’ve got you, Vic. Let’s get you into some dry clothes first.”

The two walk into the shop, Victor’s beautiful brown eyes casted at the ground as he lets Benji guide him to a table. While he sits down, he lifts his eyes to follow his crush to the back of the room only to return with a clean Brasstown work shirt. Benji approaches the table and gestures for Victor to stand up.

In any other situation, Victor’s heart would be pounding out of chest and his stomach would be filled with butterflies when Benji helps him with unbuttoning his dress shirt, but the mood is way down with everything going on and he’s glad Benji’s here. Benji focuses on the task at hand and gives him the shirt to put on.

The older boy than gently pushes him back in the chair before moving to the coffee machine and preparing two cups. Victor didn’t say a word in the meantime, he doesn’t know what to say exactly but Benji didn’t seem to mind. He was happy to just be there for him and take care of him.

Brown eyes met hazel ones as Benji approaches the table with two steaming mugs of coffee and a blanket. He puts the cups down on the table and wraps the blanket around Victor after sitting down next to him. “How are you feeling, Vic?”

Victor shrugs. “I don’t know, really. It’s like I can’t feel anything at the moment. So, numb, I guess.”

Benji nodded. “I understand that. You don’t have to if you don’t want to but maybe talking about it helps.”

“It.. I- Mia knows.” Victor breathes out. “She went looking for me and she saw us. Kissing each other. That’s the first thing I messed up badly tonight. Then Pilar saw me trying to talk to her and went to lecture me on about how I cheated on her. And at that moment… I just couldn’t hold it in anymore. I needed to tell her, but I didn’t want to do it there.” His hands are shaking slightly around the mug and Benji carefully covers them with his own. “We went home and I was going to tell my parents and sister right then and there. But then my parents threw us for a loop. They’re- They’re not doing so well together and told us they’re going to separate for a while.”

“Jesus, Victor.” Benji scoots closer and throw his arm around his shoulders. “I’m so sorry this all happening at once.”

“I decided then I wasn’t going to tell them. But… something inside me just stop and turn around. So I told them that I’m gay. Benji, you should’ve seen the look in my father’s eyes. He looked so… disappointed. Then they didn’t say anything and I panicked. I mean, if they were okay with it they wouldn’t take that long to say something right?” The brown eyed boy glances at his crush and Benji feels his own heart break. “They probably hate me.”

“Hey, no, stop.” Benji shushes him and gently turns his chin so he’s looking him directly in the eyes. “Don’t say that. They were probably just shocked. You panicked and ran away, which is logical because I know how scary it is to come out to your parents. And if they really can’t accept you for who you are, then that’s their problem. Because you are amazing.”

Victor smiled shyly. “I… I hope you’re right. They’ve been texting me, asking me to come home and talk.”

“Do you want me to come with when you do?”

“Yes, please. I want you there.” Victor whispers shyly.

Benji released his hold on Victor’s hands only to lay it on the table, fingers wiggling invitingly. A small smile pulled on his lips and Victor slides his hand in Benji’s and intertwines their fingers together. They sat there for a while in silence, hands tangled together.

Victor squeezes his hand, a warm smile on his face. “Thank you. For being here for me.”

“Don’t even mention it.” Benji shook his head, smiling fondly. “I already told you, I will always have your back.”

In a split second Victor leans in to kiss Benji gently. Benji’s hand traveled up his neck to the back of the head where he gently plays and tugs with his hair when in turn Victor’s hand caressed his face. They pulled apart and rest their foreheads together.

A breathless laugh escapes Victor’s lips. “I’m so glad to have you. Somehow you always seem to make the worst night turn into something better.”

“I just do what I do.” Benji chuckles.

The sound of Victor’s phone going off pulls them out of the moment. Victor glances at the phone and sees that Simon wrote him back. He unlocks his phone.

_Dear Victor,_

_I am so sorry that this all happened. I tried to warn you about how to handle things with Mia but what’s done is done. Give her some time, she’ll come to you to talk whenever she’s ready. For now I think she needs to process this._

_As for your parents… this must be incredibly difficult for you. I can’t imagine what you’re going through and then on top of your coming out…_

_I just want you to know how brave you are and how proud I am of you. We all are. And what I told you still stands; you’re family and you’ll always have us. I just wish I could be there with you right now to give you another hug. We’re thinking of you and miss you._

_Keep your head up Victor. You finally get to exhale now and be more you than you’ve ever been._

_Love, Simon._

Victor can feel his heart swell reading Simon’s message. He feels so glad that he reached out all those weeks ago, he doesn’t think he’d come this far without Simon’s advice, nor would they’ve become friends like this. He misses him, he misses all of them and he definitely wants to go back _with_ Benji.

“Wow.”

He turns to look at Benji who’s staring at the screen with wide eyes. Victor tilts his head. “What?”

“You know Spier? _Simon_ Spier?!”

“Yeah? We talk occasionally. Oh and I-" Victor chuckles. “I actually met up with him in New York. Just… don’t tell anyone.”

Benji blinks at him in awe. “Wow. I can not believe you’re talking- no, you’ve _met_ Simon Spier. He was someone I looked up to when he posted his big confession speech on creeks secret.”

Victor laughs and gently nudges him. “Who knows. Maybe in the break we can go together and visit them.”

“Oh. My god,” Benji breathes and laughs excitedly.

With a deep sigh Victor snuggles closer and rests his head on the older boy’s shoulder, smiling when he feels him rest his head on top of his.

* * *

Victor takes a deep breath as he and Benji walk into his street. He is really nervous to talk with his parents. He doesn’t know what to expect but with a gentle hand squeeze he is reminded that he is not alone. He turns his head to meet Benji’s gaze and relaxes instantly.

They approach his building but stop when they see Felix and Pilar standing outside, talking to each other. Simultaneously the two raise their heads and relief washes over their faces.

“Victor!”

In the blink of an eye two bodies crash into him. He stumbles backwards from the force but closes his eyes and wraps his arms around his best friend and sister.

“You asshole!” Pilar says and punches him in the shoulder when they pull away. “I was worried about you and so are mom and dad.”

Felix pats him on the shoulder. “Pilar told me what happened with you and Mia. I am sorry buddy, I know this wasn’t how you wanted to tell her.”

Victor nods and sighs. “I guess she needs time. I’ll be here for her when she’s ready to talk. I guess for now I should go in and talk to my parents.”

“I’m right here, big brother.” Pilar says and links their arms together.

Benji squeezes his hand again. “As am I.”

Pilar and Felix’s eyes both cast downwards to where the boys' hands are tangled together before looking back up at them. Felix smiles brightly and winks at Victor while Pilar just blinks.

“Wait. Y-You're B?” She asks Benji, who blushes and looks down. “Wow.”

“Pilar, I’ll explain everything to you later. Right now I just want to get this over with.” Victor shuffles awkwardly with his feet.

The group of four climb the stairs to the Salazar apartment. Felix gives him another quick hug and tells him to reach out later via walkie talkie before going up to his own apartment.

Victor exhales and opens the door to the apartment. He, Benji and Pilar walk in and Isabel and Armando are on their feet immediately.

“Oh mijo.” Isabel chokes out before enveloping him in a tight hug in which Victor melts, leaning in to his mother’s touch.

“Hey, mami.”

After his mother is done almost suffocating him, his father pulls him into a more gentle hug. “I’m glad you’re back safe, mijo. We were so worried.”

“I’m sorry, papi.” He mumbles against his fathers shoulders. “I just thought that-"

“No, amor. Your father and I are sorry." Isabel guides him to the couch where they sit down. She gently takes his hands in hers. “We didn’t handle this very well and we’re sorry that even for a second, we weren’t going to accept you for who you are."

“Nothing’s changed,” Armando says reassuringly. “I know I’ve made dumb comments about this before and I’m sorry if I hurt you in any way. I will do better. It doesn’t matter who you love, all I want is for you to be happy.”

Tears welled in Victor’s eyes but his heart was filled with relief. He had been so scared that his parents wouldn’t accept him for liking guys. Isabel and Armando pull them into another hug, Armando’s eyes falling on Benji who’s leaning against the wall.

“Thank you for being there for him and bringing him home, Benji. We really appreciate it.” He says sincerely.

“It’s no problem.” Benji shakes his head, a fond smile on his face as he looks at Victor. “I care about him and want him to be safe and happy.”

Isabel smiles. “Well, we’re really thankful he has you.” She turns back to Victor and runs a hand through his hair, sighing deeply. “Bueno, it’s been a heck of a night. I guess we should all just get some rest and we’ll figure things out further in the morning.”

Getting to his feet, Victor presses a kiss to his mother’s head. “Okay, mami. I’ll let Benji out.”

Before he walks away she tugs gently on his hand. “Es él el chico que te gusta?” She whispers with a knowing look in her eyes.

“Mami!” Victor says shyly. “We’re figuring it all out. Together.”

She winked and Victor made his way over to him, walking back to the door with him. “Thank you very much for being here.”

“I didn’t really do much, Victor. It was all you.”

Victor steps closer, playing with his crush’s hands. “You’ve been here. By my side, which was all I needed.” He presses a quick kiss against his soft lips. “So thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Benji blushes and strokes Victor’s cheek. “We still on for that call tomorrow?”

“Absolutely. Talk to you tomorrow.”

After Benji left, Victor had walked into his bedroom and flopped down onto his bed. Things suddenly were looking up. He still had a lot of fixing to do, especially between him and Mia, she was still really important to him and he hates himself for hurting her the way he did. But when the time is right, when Mia is ready, he’ll do his best to make things right.

As for Benji… Victor bit his lip as he felt a giddy smile slip on his lips. Well, he was excited to see what the future holds.


End file.
